


Office Christmas Party

by scerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Derek Hale, Innocent Scott McCall, M/M, Office Sex, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: Derek Hale, CEO of Hale & Whittemore Investment Banking, is ready to stake his next conquest at the annual office Christmas party. The target? Scott McCall, the new kid in the mailing room with the crooked jaw and the most delicious-looking ass that Derek had ever seen.(Or, just office porn)





	Office Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be for the [Scerek Holiday Special 2018](http://scerekevents.tumblr.com/post/181105162714/todays-the-day-its-december-14th-the-scerek) but I was a bit late because of some stuff that had been going on at home.
> 
> Enjoy though. <3

"M-Mr. Hale," Scott cried as he was pushed against the wall of his boss's office.

The howls and cheers of the annual office Christmas party at Hale & Whittemore Investment Banking, just outside could be heard, drowning out Scott's whines of protest and want and need and, ultimately, submission as his Mr. Hale continued assaulting his neck.

Derek Hale was one of the wealthiest men in New York. He came from a rich family, went to the best schools, and was now CEO of the largest investment banking firm in New York. Derek was feared among everyone in the office. Which was fine for him. Fear meant respect and that respect meant no one was going to tell him what he could or couldn't do with the lowly employees.

Like Scott McCall for instance. The kid works in mailing, a no-nothing job of basically pushing papers and sucking on his thumb. He was young, about nineteen or twenty, and still taking his 101 courses at whatever university he could afford. But above all, he walked around in the tightest dress pants that Derek had ever seen. Watching the boy's tight ass practically prancing through the hallways and delivering mail to everyone was sinful torture. Derek had just about fucked every intern and secretary on his floor. It was only a matter of time before he was moving on to the next hot thing that walked into the room.

Cue Scott, who looked adorable with his crooked jaw and puppy dog smile, his floppy hair combed over the best that he could do. He looked incredibly innocent and absolutely fuckable. The first thing Derek thought when he saw Scott passing envelopes to Erica, his secretary, was "I want my cum all over that face."

He had only just started working at the office, which meant that Derek had to take his time before making this kid his next conquest. Most of the new kids start working in the fall, so by the annual Christmas party, Derek had already developed enough of a rapport with them to sink his teeth into them. The Christmas party was notorious for being Derek's personal smorgasbord of sex. He would always pick out his new favorite toy before taking them into his office to show him some files or check out his collection of paintings that he has around his office. Nothing but the best for Derek Hale.

Scott was the latest naive kid to walk into the lion's den. He officially "bumped" into Mr. Hale on his way to HR to drop off their mail. Just as he was about to leave, he walked into the same elevator as Derek and accidentally brushed up against him, and Derek knew that he was gone. Feeling the kid's glorious ass against his groin sealed the deal.

The kid had blushed, vehemently asserting, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

After that, Derek had begun his usual routine. First he'd offer to buy the kid coffee, then they'd have small chats in the elevator whenever they'd "conveniently" end up there at the same time. And before he knew it, Scott began to get more comfortable. He let his guard down, which is something you never do with a Hale. Let your guard down once, and they'll strike the jugular first chance.

Fast forward to the annual Christmas party, and Scott had a little too much of Boyd from auditing's "special punch" and was dancing to the music. His hair was slight disheveled, half of his dress shirt was untucked and he was having a good time. By the time Isaac from payroll began the traditional Hale & Whittemore Christmas karoke contest, Derek's patience grew thin and he wasted no time in pulling Scott away from the crowd, much to the rolling eyes of his personal assistant Braeden and his secretary Erica, and tossing him into his office, locking the door.

"M-Mr. Hale?" Scott squeaked adorably. Derek looked at him with the most intense eyes before shoving him against the wall and crashing their lips together, making the kid yelp in surprise.

Derek trailed his hands to the ass he's been dreaming about for the past six weeks and squeezed hard. Scott was moaning, having an internal battle with himself about whether this was ethical or whether he just wanted Mr. Hale to fuck his brains out. Either way, Derek was getting what he came for.

Despite his initial protests, Scott began to grind against Derek's thigh, cock aching with need, much to Derek's delight. He began to pull at Scott's button-up, untucking it and tearing it open, not even caring about all the buttons flying in all directions as he took a moment to admire the endless trail of golden skin in front of him. The kid was an angel sent from above and Devil Derek was ready to corrupt him.

Without any grace, he threw Scott against the couch in his office. His couch could tell sordid stories of Derek's salacious activities. From coquettish female secretaries to doting male interns, Derek really had no limit to his preferences. In his mind, a hole was a hole and he got off just the same. But there was something about dominating a man that really helped push Derek to get off just the way he liked.

He leaned down and began sucking on Scott's nipple, lolling the numb between his teeth and expanding his skillful tongue over it. The sensation was driving Scott wild. The moans he was making were sinful. There was a rough, gravel to his voice that made the sounds even more inviting. Derek wanted to hear that voice screaming his name.

"Please," Scott whined. "Mr... Mr. Hale... I want..."

Derek began undressing Scott, achingly slow. First he unbuckled and unzipped Scott's tight pants that Derek expertly pulled down his shapely legs, revealing a sizable tent in his Christmas-themed boxer briefs. With rough hands, he squeezed the kid's boner through his shorts, tugging on it, making him squeal with need and ball his hands into tight fists, head thrown back and mouth gaped in a wide O. It was delightful seeing the young buck come undone and being so pliant in Derek's hands. The growing wet spot in his boxers clued Derek in that he should stop after a while. He didn't want things to end this quickly. He had been dreaming of fucking this pretty ass since October.

He let go of Scott's cock and stripped him free of his boxers, leaving him buck naked with the exception of his ruined shirt that hung uselessly off his shoulders. It was so delightfully whorish and made Derek's cock strain even hard against his slacks. However, before he could go any further, Scott needed prepping.

Derek may have been an immoral dickbag but he wasn't going to fuck the kid dry without lubrication. He bent Scott's knees so that they hugged his chest, exposing his hole to his boss. It was so vulnerable seeing this sweet, young thing already learning to please his boss; his Alpha. With a lick of his lips, he began ravishing Scott's hole, lick every inch of untouched bit of skin he could get to. Scott howled, loud. But Boyd, Isaac, and Erica's badly sung rendition of "Twelve Days of Christmas" was still roaring over the sound, drowning his cries out.

"Fuck! Mr. Hale!" Scott screamed. He reached down and began jerking his cock, fast, before Derek slapped it away. He whined pathetically, begging.

"You're not gonna cum yet," Derek said gruffly, "Not until I'm done."

Seeing that the boy was getting desperate, Derek reasoned that he'd have to get to the main attraction before his trio of worker bees reached the twelfth day of Christmas. He unzipped his slacks, not even bothering to fully undress. There was something hot about fucking an almost fully naked employee while Derek remained completely dressed. It was almost like assertion of power. And there was nothing a Hale loved more than power.

Just as his employees got to "five golden rings", Derek reached over to his trusty nightstand where he kept his condoms and lube under a hidden trapdoor before returning to claim his prize, who was still hugging his legs to his chest and presnting his hole like a good bottom does.

"Please..." he begged, and the easy submission was such a turn-on.

He pressed a lube finger against Scott's tight entrance just as he began trailing kisses over the kid's inner thigh. Scott was a whimpering mess by the time Derek added a second finger. The way the kid's hole stretched under Derek's touch made him realize that the kid has definitely done this before. It made him growl in annoyance. Derek doesn't do sloppy seconds. No matter. The kid is sobbing by the time the third finger is pushed in and by now, Derek believed he was ready enough.

Aftering lubing up himself, Derek positioned his cock over Scott's entrance, admiring how big it looked sliding over the kid's perky ass before pushing forward in one sweep. Scott gasped, eyes bugging out. Whoever had him first, judging by the look on Scott's face, was definitely not as big as Derek was as he pistoled into Scott with an unrelenting force.

The kid was almost incoherent. He couldn't even muster a full moan before swallowing it with each thrust. Derek liked to take his time but considering that they had to get back to the party soon, he would have to make quick work of this and savor the rest for home. And once he got this kid into his apartment, all bets were off.

Still, he grabbed Scott by his flank and lifted him up easily before carrying him over to his full wall window, overlooking the bustling night life of New York. He pushed Scott to the window, face pressed against the glass and his bubbly butt jutting out enough for Derek continue his lascivious activity. He thrusted up, fucking into his prized beauty as the kid continued making half moans and his leaking cock smearing against the glass. If this were the daytime (during which Derek is not above fucking nubile interns as well), everyone could see what a big whore Scott was as he let his boss fuck into him like a human fleshlight.

Even with how easily Derek could slide into him, Scott was still pretty tight. This was why Derek loved men. Dominating them and their tight asses. He loved the adrenaline rush of power coursing through him. His thrusts became more erratic.

Outside, his employees were reaching "ten lords a-leaping" before Derek growled, bottoming out and spilling his load into Scott as the young kid spouted a mess of cum over the glass that smeared over his stomach. Fucked out and exhausted, Scott slid down to his knees after Derek finally let him loose.

But Derek wasn't done yet. He was a stallion. He could cum a lot more than that. Jerking his cock even more, he pulled on Scott's hair, forcing him to look up at his boss as he sprayed another gout of hot Hale cream. This time, all over his face, just as he had envisioned.

With his balls empty, Derek collapsed back against his chair, admiring his work. Scott hadn't moved at all. He was breathing heavily, sweaty forehead pressed against the glass as cum dribbled down his neck. His shirt hung off his elbows as his delectable ass was leaking down his leg. This might truly be Derek's best work ever.

"I can't believe..." Scott panted, his voice rough from sex. "I don't..."

He let out a moan as the aftershocks of their love-making took hold of him. And Derek's cock almost fattened up again.

"I'm glad you liked it," Derek smirked. "Wait till I get you into my apartment."

Outside, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were finally at the twelth day of Christmas, happily cheered on by their drunk co-workers, most of them unaware of the unabashed debauchery that had taken place.


End file.
